Distractions
by UchihaKomori
Summary: Sasuke tends to use people, but will one of them change him? High school AU.


**BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP**

I groaned, wondering if I should bury myself under the covers or not.

**BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP**

That stupid thing got too annoying, so I sat up and turned it off instead. I got up, removing my grey plaid pants and shirt. I put on ripped jeans, a black t-shirt, and black studded arm warmers. Then I combed my bangs and used hair cement on the back of my hair.

I walked downstairs, seeing a plate of pancakes Itachi had left out for me; he was in the kitchen getting some himself.

"Good morning, Sasuke," he said calmy, sitting beside me.

"Morning," I grumbled at Mr. Perfect, the one our parents preferred. Perfect scores, model student... I mean, he makes breakfast daily. Responsible, and perfect. My dad's always telling me to be more like Itachi. Tch. He never really takes me seriously.

"You have ten minutes left," Itachi's voice broke through my thoughts. Damnit.

I ran up stairs, cursing because I forgot to bring the plate to the sink (another thing I did wrong) and go in my room, grabbing my shoes, a dogtag necklace, and my backpack.

We walked to the bus station in silence and board the yellow vehicle.

I sit in the back, getting my earphones out and blasting Red, waiting to arrive to the school.

I shoved my backpack in the locker and slammed it, seeing Sakura was behind the door, waiting.

"Hey," I muttered.

"Hi!" she threw her arms around me. I hugged her back, kissing her.

She broke the kiss to look up at me, smiling.

I didn't even have time to fake a smile before something jabbed my forehead.

"Get to class soon or you'll be late," Itachi reminded.

"Damnit, leave me alone, Itachi," I muttered to him. He chuckled, continuing to walk.

"I'll see you later, Sasuke," Sakura cheerfully waved.

"Later," I walked off to class.

I felt like telling Itachi that there wasn't even a need to arrive early. The idiotic teacher decided to be late. It had been over fifteen minutes, I put my book down for one second to look at the clock again.

"Hi!"

I looked at a familiar classmate. Oh, the moronic loud one. I wonder what he wanted.

"Hn."

"You're always so quiet, why?" he blurted.

I blinked. That was straightforward. I shrugged as a response. Wasn't gonna tell him I thought most of my classmates were idiots, right?

"See? There you go again, being quiet," he commented.

My eye twitched. He was irritating me.

"Naruto! Back to your seat!" Mr. Hatake yelled, strolling into the classroom.

I mentally thanked him.

"Sorry I was late, class, I accidentally crashed into Mr. Umino and helped him pick up his papers," Mr. Hatake said apologetically, before taking out today's assignments. I noticed Naruto looked at me- I looked away quickly.

"Well, since all seats are filled in today, I assume that either all of my students are here or that some students from other classes will be getting more homework from a class they don't even belong to. And I do expect all thirty of these packets to come back to me completed," Mr. Hatake explained as he passed out said packets.

"You will work on them with a partner, I will be choosing them," he smiled.

The students let out a collective groan.

"Naruto," Mr. Hatake said, interrupting the blonde's fidgeting, "since you seem so inclined to be over there, you can work with Sasuke. Maybe you can actually get it done, then."

I froze, no way he... I mentally cursed the stupid teacher.

The moronic blonde bounced over to me, beaming.

"Yes! Two questions left!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air like this was some sort of victory.

The librarian hushed him harshly. It was lunch period, and we were working on his packet. I'd finished mine already (Itachi always finished his in school too) so I decided to help him out. Hell, it was either put up with Sakura's annoying comments or this idiot.

For some stupid reason even I can't comprehend, I chose this idiot.

"So, you have a girlfriend?" He asked, again being distracted from his homework.

"Yep."

"Oh, who?"

"Sakura."

He looked down for a second. "Man, you're lucky, she's so cute."

It took everything I had not to give him a weird look. She was annoying. And just that. Come to think of it, both of the morons would probably be better off together. I was gonna dump her anyways, as soon as I found someone else somewhat interesting.

"How about you, seeing anyone?" I asked back, nothing better to say.

"Er, no," he responded quickly, his pencil rolling off the table. I reached out to get it instinctively.

"Ouch," we said simultaneously, having knocked our heads together.

We almost grabbed the pencil at the same time, except that idiot grabbed my hand instead.

We sat up immediately. He was a deep crimson. Why the hell was that moron blushing?

I decided to tease him.

"Are you blushing?" I smirked, twirling his pencil.

"What? No! I just didn't think you'd be so close," he said with a panicked tone.

"Was there anything wrong with it?" I asked, edging closer.

"N-no, I mean, kind of, what are you, gay?" He spoke quickly, getting nervous.

This was amusing.

"I have no preferences," I responded, giving him his pencil as the bell rang. I stood up, leaving to go to the next class.

I looked back after reaching the doors to see him still confused. I smirked. At least I found a new target to acquire.

It was gonna be fun.


End file.
